


Fountain of Youth

by pwoutagonist



Series: Fountain of Youth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is accused of being a pirate and sentenced to death. Levi is the captain of his ship leading a band of pirates to find the Fountain of Youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue! It is very short!

"So, brat, are you ready to meet your end?" A rough, gloved hand grabbed a fistful of brunette locks forcefully, bringing the prisoner's dirtied face close. That was a bad decision, however, when a wad of spit aimed for his face hit him in the eyes. The soldier let out a frantic cry, trying to rid the "filthy scum garbage feces" off of his "pristine and privileged face" while the prisoner only laughed. Running out of the room with a crazed expression, the guard left his one and only prisoner unattended.

It was the perfect opportunity for the shackled male to quickly work on unlocking the chains on his wrists. Using a thin metal wire, the prisoner wiggled around to try and free himself. Just when he had heard the click, the guard came back, wiping his face with a handkerchief. The prisoner remained calm, making sure that the guard didn't find out that the chains around his wrists were essentially useless.

"I am going to have to soak my face with bath salts to rid your impurities off of this handsome face." The brunette only frowned in disgust. "But soon enough you will be tossed into the ocean and become fish food, or you can drown, although I think the sharks might get to you before you drown." Another wad of spit went flying in his direction but the guard dodged it easily. In return, the prisoner earned a punch to the face.

Another guard came by to give a signal. The brunette took a deep breath; this was it. He figured he could hold his breath for a minute so he had that amount of time to undo the chains on his ankles. "Sayonara, filthy pirate." With one small push with a dirty boot, the prisoner fell back into ocean. There were a bit more rocks than the male had guessed and for a split second worried that might get smashed to pieces before he could escape. As he neared the bottom, the pole that was holding his chains snapped in half from the impact on the sharp rocks and he fell into the water.

With the wooden pole broken, it was much easier to undo the chains on his ankles. He was sinking quickly, but the brunette worked diligently. His lungs burned but he had to free himself or he was a dead man. But his vision was blurring and he really needed to breathe. Finally he had undone the chains but he was far too deep. He reached up towards the surface, begging for a miracle. He was not a religious man, but in that moment he prayed to God to let him live a little bit longer.


End file.
